The present invention relates to a sports training equipment and, more particularly, to an apparatus for practicing baseball batting.
FIG. 1 is an elevational view of an apparatus for practicing baseball batting according to the prior art. According to this design, the apparatus comprises a base 6, an upright 7 upwardly extended from the top center of the base 6, an elongated ball holder 8 upwardly extended from the upright 7 and adapted to hold a ball 80 for batting. The upright 7 and the elongated ball holder 8 are respectively molded from rubber. If the user missed the ball 80 and hit the elongated ball holder 8 or the upright 7 during batting, the apparatus may be formed to fall to the ground. In order to prevent this problem, the base 6 may be attached with a weight. However, attaching the base 6 with a weight reduces the mobility of the apparatus.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for practicing baseball batting, which absorb shocks to prevent falling to the ground when received a heavy batting force from the user. It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for practicing baseball batting, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and convenient for carrying. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the apparatus for practicing baseball  batting comprises a base formed of a rubber block, the base having a center through hole through top and bottom surfaces thereof; an upright vertically supported on the top surface of the base, the upright having a metal screw holder fixedly provided in a bottom end thereof and fastened to the center through hole of the base with a screw, and a top coupling hole axially disposed in a top end thereof; a rubber stem upwardly extended from the upright, the rubber stem having an annular groove extended around the periphery thereof near a top end, and a bottom end press fitted into the top coupling hole of the upright; a flexible plastic tube, the flexible hollow plastic tube having a plurality of annular grooves extended around the periphery thereof at different elevations, a top coupling hole axially disposed in a top end thereof, and a bottom coupling hole axially disposed in a bottom end thereof and fastened to the top end of the rubber stem; and a tubular rubber ball holder, the tubular rubber ball holder having an expanded top ball seat adapted to hold a ball for batting, and an engagement flange extended around the periphery near a bottom end thereof and press-fitted into the top coupling hole of the flexible tube.